Pirates vs Bartenders
by ThatOneKrys
Summary: Killian gets jealous when the new bartender at the Rabbit Hole has taken a liking to Emma and continually flirts with her whenever they go in.


Killian Jones has always been a very possessive man. You have to be when you lead the life of a pirate, and a ruthless one at that. He doesn't part easily with his treasures and, unless it was his decision to begin with, the one wanting to procure said treasures has to fight for them.

Emma Swan is not one of his possessions. She is a treasure, there's no doubt about that, but she isn't something to be owned. If anything, Emma has possession of him and his heart, both of which he's given her freely. Possession or not, the pirate still hates it when his Swan receives attention from other men. Attention not fit for an unavailable woman, _especially_ when they're out together and it's obvious she's in a relationship.

Normally Killian enjoyed a night out at the Rabbit Hole; it was the best place in town for a rum-loving pirate. But ever since they hired a new bartender last week, he was starting to find he preferred sharing a bottle of rum back at their apartment instead.

The man—he could never remember the guy's name, nor did he really care to—took to Emma the first night they were unfortunate enough to meet him. Always refilling her drinks before she was halfway through her current one (and never refilling his until _Emma_ asks him to), always smiling and grinning and _copying his bloody smirk_ and laughing at everything she says (and, once again, completely ignoring Killian's existence), and the worst of all, his damned _flirting_ that Emma gave right back! And not even the kind of flirting she and Killian shared; the usual snarky banter accompanied with playful smirks. No, she was _giggling_ and _being nice_ and _smiling_ and _why the hell didn't she ever flirt with_**_him_**_like that?!_

And this continued night after night. He tried to not let it bother him, and was successful the first couple times. But now, it's been a month since the blasted bartender started his obsession with Emma and the pirate wasn't going to take any more of it.

Tonight's outing started out as any other, his arm around Emma's waist as they walked into the pub and sliding into their usual booth in the corner, though Killian slid in next to his Swan instead of sitting across from her this time.

"The usual again tonight?" The bloody fool was at their table in a matter of seconds, most likely waiting for Emma to show up, his stupid smirk on show for her.

"Aye, the usual, _mate_," Killian spoke up before she could answer, a brow raising as he watched the idiot falter for a moment, looking like he was considering ignoring the pirate, until he finally turned back to the bar to get their drinks.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked, turning slightly to give him a concerned look.

"Wonderful," he hummed, smiling and leaning in to steal a kiss from her, and stealing a few more to preoccupy their time until their drinks arrived with a displeased cough and the glasses nearly being dropped onto the table in obvious annoyance.

Killian only grinned as he captured Emma's lips one last time before gathering up his rum and taking a sip, savoring the familiar burn as it ran down his throat. The evening went fairly well, most likely because he was a bit more physical and affectionate with Emma than he usually was when they went out. It seemed to keep the bartender at bay, and his Savior happy, and that was what he cared about.

Until he had to make a stop in the restroom. Walking back out, the first thing he noticed was the high pitched giggling coming from his and Emma's booth. That damn giggle that seemed to be reserved for when _he_ flirted with her. Teeth gritting and hand fisting tightly at his side, Killian swiftly crossed the floor.

"I think it's time to go, love," he suggested, pulling out enough cash from the pocket of his jeans—something he's come to wear on a regular basis, at Emma's suggestion and delight—and tossing it onto the table in front of the bartender. "I find myself not feeling well."

Emma stared at him for a moment, most likely seeing right through his lie instantly, but didn't seem to be bothered by it as she joined him, giving the bartender an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dan. Looks like a short night for us. See you next time."

Sliding his hand into Emma's, he pulled her away from the booth and outside in a haste, only slowing when they reached the sidewalk. He was annoyed and he knew Emma could tell. He could sense she wanted to speak up about it by the slight tensing in her shoulders and the side glances she continually sent his way as they walked home.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked as soon as the door to their apartment shut behind her.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" he huffed, sliding his jacket off and tossing it onto the back of the couch—something he only did when he wanted nothing more than to go to bed and forget about whatever terrible event he just survived.

"_That_, first off." She motioned to his discarded jacket. "And I know you feel fine, Killian. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"_Killian_."

He sighed, resigning at the sound of his name spoken in such a curt tone, knowing he wouldn't be able to ignore her questions any longer.

"Why don't you ever act like that with _me_?" he asked, his tone rising quickly as his anger and jealousy seeped out. His hand waved in the air to emphasise his annoyance. "Why am I only ever given snarky comments and innuendos while that— that blasted _fool_ gets smiles and giggles and_bloody compliments_?"

Emma's eyes widened, one hand covering her mouth as the other crossed over her stomach, eyes crinkling and shining with amusement.

"Are you _laughing at me_?" His face fell, forehead scrunching as he frowned.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh but-" A mixed giggle-laugh slipped past her hand as she stepped closer, her hands cupping his scruffy face. "Are you telling me that the fearsome pirate Killian Jones is _jealous_ of some bartender?"

Killian just stared at her, hurt mixing into his bundle of emotions.

"Killian, that _blasted fool_ is just that, a fool," Emma explained, her fingers brushing across his cheeks in gentle swoops. "What I was doing— the giggling and the compliments— it's called fake flirting. It's what women do when they don't really mean it. Like when a guy thinks he's a lot more interesting than he actually is, or when he's too much of an idiot to realize she's already taken and definitely _not_ interested."

"Fake flirting?" he repeated, confusion replacing whatever else he'd been feeling. This realm was bloody _confusing_.

"Yes." She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. "There's only one man I'll honestly flirt with, and he's far better than some loser of a bartender. In fact, he's a pirate."

The admission erased the tension in his shoulders and the jealousy from his emotions and he returned the smile, hand and hook wrapping behind her back to pull her into him. "And a brilliant one at that," he added with a smirk, leaning in for another kiss. "I still demand you giggle like that for me, though."

Emma smacked his shoulder, making him flinch away with a laugh and a playful grimace, unintentionally making her giggle.


End file.
